


Tell Me About It, Stud

by jelly_fish



Category: Danny Devito - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Steve Buscemi - Fandom
Genre: Bevito, Duscemi, Grease AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly_fish/pseuds/jelly_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Grease AU in which everything is the same except Danny Zuko is Danny Devito and Sandy Olsson is Steve Buscemi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me About It, Stud

The day at the beach was as eventful as it could get. Your life seems to be at your peek here, your love's hand in yours.  
He beams at you as he haphazardly and unknowingly steps into the sand castle behind him. You laugh as he trips and falls into it; his jeans, rather damp with seawater, becomes quite sandy. You laugh even harder when he tries to play it cool, like nothing even happened.  
His smile makes it even harder to break the news to him. You wrap yours arms around his neck.

"I'm going back to Australia," you sigh. His dark brown eyes turn somber in a flash, his smile dropping.

"Don't talk that way, Steve," he holds your waist tighter.

"I've just had the best summer," you claimed. "And now I have to leave."

"It isn't fair," he argues. "Danny, don't spoil it," you say. He then pulls you into a kiss, one of reassurance or longing you're not sure.

He replies, "I'm not spoiling it. It's making it better." You wonder, does your adventure's expiration date makes it more special? You both do seem like you want to make the most of it.

"Danny, is this the end?" you question, trying to find reassurance in his eyes.

"Of course not," he smirks. "It's only the beginning."

 

"Danny!"

You turn around and smirk. Doody repeats the exclamation once more.

"Danny!" he exclaims. Kenickie strides to his side. "How you doing, huh?" Sonny and Putzie join in as well. "Hey, come on!" one of the plebs announce. These chumps, you swear. Kenickie slaps your shoulder with the back of his hand. "Hey how you doing?" You grin and reply," Good to see you."

"Hey, uh, you see any new broads over there?"

"Nah, just the same old chicks everybody's playing with," you wave dismissively.

"Hey," he repeats. " So, what did you do all summer, Danny, huh?"

You comb back what's left of your hair."I was hanging around the beach, you know," you explain.

The boys cheer. Sonny interjects,"I mean, it's tough with all those chicks hanging around you."

"Yeah, well, the only thing that hangs around you, Sonny are the flies!" Putzie jeers.

"Yeah, right there Putzie, huh!" Sonny threatens.

Kenickie ignores their shenanigans. " Hey h-how was the action at the beach?"A shit-eating smirk appears on your face. "Ooh," you chuckle. "It was flipping." Kenickie raises his eyebrows. "Ooh, crazy yeah?" Your audience snickers.

"I did, uh," you begin, scratching the back of your neck bashfully. "I did meet this one guy. He was, uh, pretty cool, you know."  
"You mean he puts out?" Sunny taunts. He grins at you and you grin back. You notice Kenickie slip a smile to the other guys.

"Oh come on, Sonny. Is that all you ever think about?'  
Sonny slides on his sports sunglasses. " _Friggen A_!"

~

The bell abruptly rings, interrupting the teenage high-jinks.

A red-head walks briskly to the school entrance, accompanied by a tall yet wholesome looking middle-aged man. “Do I look OK, Frenchy?”Your voice sounds apprehensive. You smooth down your shirt.

“Sure, you look good,” Frenchy reassures you.

“I’m really nervous, you know.”

“You look terrific!” The broad gestures towards you. You cheekily smile in reply.

“So this is Rydell?” Steve glances at his new school. It looks rather peachy keen, and it looks something right out of a movie.

“Yeah, you’ll love it.” Frenchy says while several girls giggle playfully behind the two of you. You look down at your shoes as you continue towards the school. “

I loved the last school I was at,” you reminisce.”I wish I was there right now. Still, I’m no stranger to heartbreak.”

“Why? You got psoriasis?”Her tone makes it difficult to establish whether or not she’s joking.

 

**Author's Note:**

> can i get sued for copyright for this lmao


End file.
